Don't Slam the Door
by serafinafour
Summary: Walt and Mike take Jesse to rehab
1. Chapter 1

Jesse flinched as the car door slammed.

"Softly!" hissed Walt.

He handed the keys to Mike, and watched him turn the corner toward the house.

He was grateful that Jesse had been found, but for the amount of money this man was charging, Walt would have preferred someone that was more - obliging ? Mike was extremely professional, but something about the way he spoke to Walt really irked him.

Walt returned his full attention to the back seat again. "Hey, Jesse? Can you hear me? Come on now," Jesse was slumped forward so far that his head almost touched his knees. He was trembling a little, from the drugs, from the shock - Walt rubbed his shoulders, hoping it provided some sort of comfort... His cell rang. It would be Skyler, asking when he would be home.

Walt had no idea how long this would all take. He took a deep breath and prepared to talk the talk again. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad! Dad, guess what!"

"Junior, heyy. What is it?"

"We broke twenty-nine hundred!"

Walt flinched as he heard the intrusively loud, distinct KA-CHING of the website. It may as well have been a gunshot.

"Twenty nine hundred and sixty eight!," wailed Junior, joyfully.

Jesse began to stir. "Uugh," Unfortunately, he had chosen now to start making some noise.

Walt shushed him quietly. This should only take a moment.

_"Ask him to pick up some milk!" _Walt could hear Skyler calling to Junior distantly.

"Mom says to pick up some milk."

"Sure."

KA-CHING. _KA-CHING._

Jesse vomited, violently. Everywhere.

_Oh my god..._

"Dad? What's that noise?"

"It's ok son," Walt gripped Jesse's arm, and with a shock he realised he meant it for both of them. It was too strange, that connect. "It's okay. I'm, um, uh. I'm just busy right now with..."

"... misterwhii...uuh.." Jesse started coughing.

"Je-JUNIOR, I'm Just gonna have quick meeting with a uhhh, a colleague from the school who needs taking care of," He planted a supporting hand under Jesse's forehead and pushed him up a little. "weee're, um, we're talking about a little problem that's arisen, and, well.."

Would Junior buy this? Walt was on temporary paternity leave, it wasn't even school hours, what would Skyler say, what would-

_KA-CHING!_ it cut through him like a knife. Another lie. Another bit of fake charity and another lovely message left for that 'Wonderful Father'.

"Oh my god, it's at thirty-hundred!" Junior was completely distracted with ecstatic joy.

"That's great, bye." Walt abruptly hung up and switched off. Excuses would have to come later, not now.

"Hey, hey..." He held Jesse's head in his hands, let him keep retching. If they hadn't found him so soon, would Jesse have been sick on the floor of that crack-den? (or whatever the hell it was called) Would he have choked? Would any of the surrounding scum have even thought to try and to help him?

_Scum_... The girl in the bed...

Walt pushed it away, it was too much to bear. He had to think of Jesse now.

Jesse seemed done with throwing up. He hadn't choked, at least. He would be safe, Walt would make sure of that. He gripped Jesse's shoulders. Just be OK. If Jesse could just be OK, if he could just find a way to make him alright again... Without raising his head, Jesse weakly reached and sought for his hand. Walt took it.

Where was that volatile little shit who had shrieked 'HOMO' at Walt for barely touching him, not two months back? Walt wanted him back. He'd broken him open and found this gentle Jesse who was terrifying him.

Mike opened the door - of course the mess made it's presence immediately known .

"Oh. Thanks, you decorated." He started to pull plastic bags out from under the front seat. Walt waited for Mike to complain about the state of his immaculate car interior , but instead he was handed a pair of plastic gloves and a cloth. "Large right? I only got large. I Shoulda thought to put down a sheet first." He shook his head and grimaced. "Well, I got some of his things, I don't know how much much he'll need, I imagine he'll be there a while," Mike put the bag of Jesse's things into the back seat. He closed the door quietly, this time.

Walt pulled on the gloves. Convenient thing to have, right there... _'I know a guy',_ Saul had said to him that morning._ 'A cleaner.'_ Since when did this all start, since when did Walt associate out with the sort of people who kept this sort of equipment for morbid tasks at hand?

Mike sat back in the front and rolled down the windows.

* * *

"So this place we are taking him, it's good right?"

Walt kept saying _'we' _as if he had firmly decided that Mike shared a joint responsibility for the poor idiot.

"It's a _very _good place." Mike reassured him. "There are a few smaller rehab centres around, but this is a really fancy place up north of town - more 'heavy duty' . It's open door, same as the rest, but they have more training, more staff-per-guest. Got a spa and gym. Very expensive."

"Fine, if that one is the best." Walt didn't even hesitate, "Cost doesn't matter. But, it's all confidential right?"

"All confidential. They all have disclosure laws."

"The police won't know anything?"

"Walter, they won't be interested. If he's not being investigated currently, he won't be for this. They wont share patient information with the police. Only with a court order in a special circumstance."

"Special circumstance?"

Why couldn't Walt just take his word for it? He shouldn't even have mentioned.

"Look, as long as your guy keeps his mouth shut about the business and doesn't try to kill anyone while he's in there, it'll be fine."

Walt scowled, "He won't talk, there's no way-" he broke off when Pinkman made a miserable noise from the back where he'd been strapped in. Walt turned around and put a reassuring hand on his knee. "Hey, you can lie down soon," he said softly. Then, to Mike,"Do you have any water?"

Mike handed him a bottle from the dashboard and waited silently as Walt preoccupied himself with fussing over his partner for a few minutes.

Mike wondered again how this pairing had come to be. What on earth did this inept kid contribute to Walt's elite meth production business - what made him so invaluable?

"You two related?" asked Mike. He meant it seriously.

"Huh? No, no. He was my student."

Not a grade A student, Mike guessed. Maybe the teacher-student thing made him so protective of the kid. He handed Walt a plastic bag for the dirty gloves and cloth. He'd get the car properly cleaned later. Walt would pay, of course.

"So, do we just show up or do we have to call them first?" asked Walt.

"Well, here's the thing. They wont take him how he is, like this. We need to give it some time, I'm not sure how long that would be."

"What do you mean they won't take him '_how he is'? _It's a rehab centre."

Walt didn't have a lot of experience with junkies, for a guy who was working with a junkie.

"They wont accept him as sick as this - that's not their job. They'll just tell you to take him to a hospital. They wont want to be held liable if he suddenly dies."

"So, let me get this straight," Walt took of his glasses and rubbed at his eyes in an exaggerated manner. Mike was learning that Walt was the sort of guy who liked to make a point of letting you know he was irritated, "_You_, are telling _me_, that _rehab_ centres do not accept people who are _on drugs_?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am telling you, recovery only. And you can watch your tone."

"That's ridiculous!" Snapped Walt - he paused and lowered his voice to a hiss, "This whole thing is ridiculous!"

"I didn't make the rules," said Mike calmly, "and this is what you should expect for partnering with someone like him."

"What if he's not OK today? It has to be today, it has to be soon. He can't be left alone!" Walt flipped back again, "I can't exactly take him to my own house!"

"So, take him back in his house then."

Both Walt's hands flew up, he grasped his head as if a disaster had happened. "God no! That's where..."

"Alright, alright. I remember." Mike also remembered not seeing Walt there, but decided not to press that issue. To be fair, Walt was going above and beyond the call of duty with this kid. "We'll give him a few hours to snap out of it, he's okay where he is." How much more could Pinkman throw up in his car anyway? Though, right now, Walt was proving to be the more irritating of the two. Talking to him was a real chore.

Walt was staring straight through Pinkman now. "It's not just the drugs, it's the shock..."

_Not just the drugs_. They hadn't been talking about it, but they both knew what the _real _issue was here.

"I know he's shaken up about the girlfriend. It's very sad. Look, he just needs to get walking and coherent enough to sign the consent forms and it should be okay, we can probably bribe somebody to take him in quickly without too much questioning and fuss."

A thought crossed Mike's mind- Pinkman's girlfriend had died, and the only person he had called was _this guy_? Was there seriously no one else?

Walt was doing everything this kid's family should be doing right now, if Pinkman even had any. You had to admire that.

* * *

Notes:

I have no idea how how rehab centres actually work beyond a little internet research, so please forgive any inaccuracies.

Feedback would be very appreciated :) !


	2. Check-in

_Contact in case of emergency:_ Saul Goodman

_Relationship to patient:_ Legal Representative

_Emergency contacts Address: _The Offices of Saul Goodman & Associates...

_Emergency contacts number:_

Walt began to put down Saul's number; then hesitated. He crossed it out and the put the number of his own second cell phone. He added Saul's number underneath, as a secondary option.

They were let into a private waiting room, where Jesse slouched on the couch beside him, half awake as Walt gradually filled out the papers spread on the coffee table one by one.

Mike had left after a while, said he'd get some air and wait outside. Walt was glad, it was easier without him.

Mike had actually told the people he was called Mike on the way in and advised that Walt give his real name too - like hell Walt wanted to do that.

_Signed:_

Serenity Rehabilitation only took self-consenting patients, so Walt prodded Jesse gently and put the pen in his hand. He pointed to wherever a signature was needed on each sheet. Jesse was able to hold the pen steady now, but he seemed to have switched off. Jesse was just running on auto-pilot, he'd run out of tears sobbing in the car.

_Type of substance taken:_

_Last date substance was taken:_

_Frequency of use:_

_Any previous history of self-harm:_

Self-harm. Did that mean self-harm like the way Jesse hurt himself and nearly killed himself with drugs? But all the papers were about drugs. Was the question asking if Jesse had a habit off cutting himself? Walt looked at Jesse. No, but he decided to put a yes. He wanted them to keep a strict eye on him. The papers became jumbled.

_Date of Birth: _He had to look at Jesse's drivers licence.

_Marital Status:_ Single

_Dependants:_ N/A

_Place of Birth:_

_Mothers maiden name:_

Did they really need so much information? Jesse wasn't talking right now...He had to call up Saul for some of these answers.

Ugh, it wanted details of spent and unspent criminal cautions and convictions. They had to check patients wouldn't be a danger to others, he supposed. Saul laughed and asked him if he had enough paper for the list. Walt did actually need a second sheet. Speeding (numerous), shoplifting (numerous), getting caught high (numerous), jay-walking while high (twice). About twenty more things. But Jesse had never been in trouble for violence which was good, and amazingly, for a drug dealer, he had never been caught in actual possession of anything.

_Name of referrer:_

Walt should have asked Saul to come down here and do this, really. But he didn't trust anyone else to take charge of Jesse right now. Walt had filled it all in already, anyway. But it had to have a signature from the referrer.

Walt wondered who he should be, Mr Pinkman - or Mr Lambert?

"_Mr White!" _A sweet voice chilled him straight to the bone.

A girl in the Serenity uniform had entered the room - she was smiling."What are you _doing _here!"

"Charlotte, what a surprise!" Charlotte was one of the brightest, kindest and polite students Walt had ever had the pleasure to teach. She had graduated about five months ago.

_Walt had never dreamed that he would hate this girl as much as he did right now._

He stood up immediately to greet her - they shook hands warmly.

"Gosh, this is just - wow. Really, such a surprise -You work here now? I thought you were studying?"

"Oh yeah this is just some work experience while I'm studying. Hands on experience with patients and stuff, It's SO rewarding."

Walt glanced at Jesse who was watching them now; not with much interest, but watching them.

"So, where are you now?" He asked, "UNM? I thought you were considering Columbia University?" In New York. FAR AWAY. He could have sworn this girl had been extremely keen on New York.

"Yeah! You remember! I was, and I applied and everything, but then I was like, hey. I'd just miss my family too much, you know?".

"Oh, I understand, that's absolutely understandable." Why couldn't she just go away?

"I met Flynn's mom in town last week. I mean, your wife. Whens the baby due? She was so pregnant. She said it was due really soon, any day now?"

"Ah, she was born the day before yesterday, we named her Holly."

"Oh my God! that is so wonderful Mr White, that is SO great." she held her arms out, and he leaned in for the hug. "And it's a girl? Holly? That is so great. My Mom will be so happy to hear."

Charlotte turned her attention to Jesse sat on the couch. "Is this your nephew?"

_This was turning into a nightmare. Well, an even worse nightmare. His nephew. Walt mentioned to someone on his way in that he was Jesse's uncle - why'd he do that? It had been a great idea at the time._

"His name is Jesse. He's a bit out-of-sorts right now."

Charlotte nodded. She bent down a little. It was quite condescending. "Hey Jesse, I'm Charlotte. I work here, It's lovely to meet you. We'll probably be seeing a lot of eachother." Jesse gave a sort-of nod, and said nothing. Walt couldn't be sure how much Jesse was really taking in right now, but even to Jesse this girl was a kid - that had to be annoying.

Charlotte turned back to Walt and smiled sympathetically. "It takes time. I'll make sure he settles right in. Is this his bag? I'll take that." She picked it up. "I'll come take you to his room when you're done with the papers. I'm just getting it all ready now."

"Wait, Charlotte."

"Yep?"

"Jesse's not my nephew."

"Oh yeah?" She didn't break her smile, just waited for Walt to go on. She didn't know what he meant.

_What on earth would Walt do if this girl started telling everyone and his wife that he'd been to this rehab centre, and it was with Jesse Pinkman?_

"Ah look. This is a problem." He walked toward the door and looked through the glass to see there was anyone else around. The truth is, Jesse's an ex-student of mine, from a few years back." He spoke more seriously now, let her know this was important. "We aren't related."

"Right," Said Charlotte, as if she were already 'getting' it. "So, you mean like, that nephew thing was just a cover or something?"

"Yes. Jesse's had a really hard time of things. He got involved with the wrong people. His parents disowned him, they wont have anything to do with him." Walt thought that was about right anyway? Jesse never talked about his parents, he just talked about that deceased Aunt Ginny. "Jesse didn't have anyone else to turn to. He visited me at the school the other day to ask me for help, because he remembered me helping him before - back when he was my student. So I'm checking him in here."

"Ohh, right."

"I don't really know why I said I was his uncle, it just seemed easier than telling the whole story. It just slipped out, because I rather feel like I'm acting as an uncle to him right now."

"Aw," Charlotte put her head to one side and gazed at him with admiration. It was working. "That is so sad. But that's just so kind of you to look out for him like that. The kindest ever. I was thinking of maybe teaching. I'd be SO happy if I was a teacher and one of my students was in trouble, and then he remembered me enough to find me out and ask me for help. Jesse's so lucky he had you - you're a really great teacher Mr White. Your baby's gonna be the luckiest little girl."

_Ka-ching._ Why was he hearing that website noise when it wasn't even around? He was truly going crazy.

" It's what any teacher would do." He motioned for her to come a little closer. "Um, Charlotte?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my being here," said Walt softly, " I think it's very embarrassing for Jesse, needing his old teacher to help him like this, and having people know that his parents don't care. I told him that we'd keep this a secret."

"Oh absolutely, confidentiality and stuff. I NEVER tell people about the patients, ever."

"Of course, but I do mean - if you run into Junior or my wife again - I would appreciate it if you just didn't mention to them at all that you'd seen me here. With the baby and everything, it's just a lot to juggle."

She looked confused, "Aw, Ok. I wont mention anything to Flynn or Mrs White. Wow, they don't know how great you are. I wont tell anyone - not even my Mom, I promise. it's cool, Mr White."

"Thankyou."

The girl picked up Jesse's bag and left the room. Walt sighed as he sat back down and scowled at the last paper he'd been looking at.

_Name of referrer: Walter White _

_Relationship to patient: Former Teacher_


	3. Don't Talk

Walt examined his surroundings. Well, Jesse's surroundings. Modern minimalist décor - there was a large canvas print of a lily on the wall, a double bed, an en-suite. Walt wasn't sure what he had been expecting, it was closer to a luxury hotel than a hospital but - there was still something quite clinical about the place. The bareness, the lack of character. In a way it was not that unlike Jesse's apartment had felt, if you had removed the piled up beer bottles and the bong on the counter.

"Really sorry about Adam not being here, but normally most people check-in before lunch. Think he's at a NA meeting? He's in charge of mental health and well-being." Charlotte walked over to where Jesse had sat down on the bed. "Hey Jess, do you wanna sleep now?"

"He prefers Jesse."

"Ah, okay."

Walt looked at the books on the table. Two stood out; a book on Taoist meditation, and a bible - what a mix. He scrutinised the floor and then the window, everything looked like it had been cleaned recently. The room was on the ground floor- that had pro's and con's. He pushed at the window. It had a lock, but was not currently locked... "Can this be locked?"

"Yes. I think so? I think there's a key somewhere..."

"Can he lock his own room?"

"Yeah. It's really safe here, Mr White. I was nearly gonna work at Hope - they take a lot of people referred by the State, you know - like people that don't wanna be there? So my Dad said I should...hey, I think Jesse wants to sleep?"

"Is there air-conditioning?"

"Yeah the dial is just over there." Charlotte smiled, "You sound exactly my Dad when he looked around my dorm room at UNM, Mr White. He checked EVERYTHING, like the all the air vents and window locks, and he checked to see if there was any rot or whatever. He's like _obsessed_ with rot, hah. He really wanted me to live at home, but my Mom thought it would be better for me if I stayed on campus because..."

_Just Shut up._ "Thankyou, Can you leave us now? Jesse's really tired."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Yes, he was taking full responsibility for Jesse, it was not unlike a parent- but checking his drug-addicted partner into rehab was not in ANY way comparable to taking his son or daughter to college! There was something too awful about that thought. God, just imagine it; just imagine some kind of farcical ex-junkie graduation ceremony.

Flynn and Holly would never end up in a situation like this, needing _constant surveillance _and _therapy_.

Charlotte left. Walt glimpsed Mike through the door when she opened it - he tapped his watch and gestured that he was leaving. Fine, Walt would get a taxi home.

When Walt turned he saw that Jesse had settled in - but he was lying on his back. Absolutely not. Walt grabbed two of the large pillows, "Not on your back Jesse," he reminded him quietly, "sleep on your side." He gently twisted him over.

"Stop." It was the first thing Jesse had said in hours.

Walt hesitated but then decided to ignore the request - he stuffed those pillows firmly behind Jesse's back and pulled off his shoes.

Walt fastened the window, closed the blinds, and then sat on the bed next to him. This was just like last night.

But Jesse didn't know that - he didn't know that Walt had been there at all. He never knew Walt had let himself in through the broken pane, and sat on his bed like this. Walt felt like vomiting just thinking about it.

He rubbed Jesse's shoulder. "You're safe now, just try to sleep."

It was not just like last night. There had been a couple in the bed - and now there was just one. Jesse would wake up alone in the morning, alone. Jesus...

The minutes ticked by, was Jesse asleep? Could he sleep?

"Stop it,"said Jesse sharply.

Stop what? Walt hadn't moved for a few minutes. "What is it Jesse?"

Jesse opened his eyes, and looked right at him.

Although he was in safe surroundings now, Jesse looked no better than he had done on the floor of that crack house. There was no change.

"Go home Mr White," he whispered. "Go back to your family and stuff."

Walt took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm good right here," he said softly.

That made Jesse cry.

_This is what pain looks like._

Jesse twisted his hand out of Walt's. Walt had expected him to grip it, like he had in the car...

He remembered everything Jesse had said; _"I killed her, it was me. I got her back on it. I loved her. I loved her more than anything."_

"Jesse, don't blame yourself."

"Please. I don't wanna talk about it. Not ever. Please. Please, Mr White."

_Status: Single_

"Jesse..."

_Thankyou for saying that._

"Alright Jesse. If you want that."

Walt realised that he still desperately just wanted Jane to go away. Even dead, she was hurting him.

He watched Jesse for a while longer. He waited for him to stop sniffing, for his breath to become regular -to close his eyes and to finally sleep.

Like he'd waited for her to stop moving and finally 'sleep'...

BLEEP.

Walt flipped open his phone.

A message from Skyler.

_"Come Home."_

Jesse was asleep.

Walt switched off the light, and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Third day in

"He is as well as can be expected. He's very quiet, very sweet. The staff like him."

_Quiet. Sweet._ A few days ago Walt would have thought they were discussing the wrong person.

"He's normally pretty high energy," Walt explained, "When he's normal. I'd describe as quite energetic, normally." Please get him like that again.

Adam nodded. "I understand. We are doing everything we can to try and help him get better."

"Is he walking around yet? He didn't want to leave his room, yesterday."

"Yes, he is walking around today, a little...he even walked right out of here this morning."

"Oh.."

"He didn't get further than the end of the car park. I went and asked him to come back, and he did."

"Where was he going?"

"He said he just felt like walking around." Adam shook his head. "They just want to walk around sometimes - same as you or me. No real plan in mind. It's alright though, we check they don't go too far."

_They just want to walk around sometimes._ Jesse was a 'they' . One of 'those'. Walt didn't like it.

"He left during a group meeting - it was his first, just an introduction. We put him with other young people, but I don't think Jesse really felt much like talking. Or listening."

"So...other than that, is he uh, more alert? Does he understand what's going on?" Please tell me he hasn't lost his mind.

"Jesse still doesn't seem confused, which is very good. But he just doesn't care. We have to prompt him to remember to do anything - to eat, to wash, to shave. He does what he is told, though. He's very easy."

"He wont eat?"

"He does, we just have to remind him. He doesn't have much appetite but that is not unusual at this stage."

"What about ..." Walt wanted to ask, but didn't want to ask. "Uh, has he..tried to..?"

"Tried to what?"

Walt decided to just come out with it, "Hurt himself? It's just that we were very concerned for him, he was terrible the other day. Just awful."

"He hasn't done anything like that. He is very upset of course, very shocked and grief-stricken. One step at a time."

"Grief-stricken?"

"Waking up to find his girlfriend like that, it must have been a terrible shock as well as a loss."

Walt's heart skipped a beat.

"He told you about that?"

"No, Charlotte did. Jesse must have told her. I actually wanted to ask you if you could provide any more details about that - anything that can help Jesse is extremely useful."

* * *

"Mike! Mike? Did you tell them about Jane?" Walt found somewhere private to take the call-back he had requested from Saul.

"Hello Walter, good afternoon. Did I tell who about who?"

"Did you tell the people at Serenity Rehabilitation about my partners girlfriend?"

There was a long pause. Walt could faintly hear a television in the background. Mike seemed to be at home.

"Ummmm...Yeah?" Mike took his sweet time answering.

You stupid Bastard!

Walt controlled himself, took a deep breath and decided not to scream down the phone that Mike was a stupid bastard, "When was that?"

Another long and tedious pause followed. It sounded like an old western movie Mike was watching.

"I think it was when I was talking to one of the girls who worked there. Little blonde? She'd just left his room? Real sweet kid. You and Pinkman were busy."

"Why would you do that?"

"Just a second." The background noise stopped, Mike had switched off the televison. "Why'd I do what? Tell a girl at the centre about Pinkman's girlfriend?"

"He's supposed to be keeping a low profile!"

"I'm not quite following you, Walt. Sitting around in a rehab centre, not doing crime - that's about as low profile as you can get. What's going on in there? He do something stupid?"

_"They can't find out!"_

"They? Rehab? Find out about the girlfriend overdosing? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes!" Walt was angry. Saul had told him Mike was a professional. He had paid for a professional.

It was silent from Mike's end for a while, before he spoke again. "We discussed this. The police know already." There was a flicking sound as if Mike had pulled out a sheet of paper. "I removed all undesirable objects from the house. Pinkman gave the police a statement, using his real name, he did not get in any trouble. The police know about it, so, no - it doesn't matter if his rehab place know."

"But what if they find out about what really happened?"

"So Pinkman might tell a therapist in rehab that he took some heroin too, so what? Majority of the junkies in there would have used it - that's what makes them junkies, Walt. I already told you about the disclosure laws, it's all kept private. And if he's not in possession, they have nothing. I removed all trace from the house, remember?"

"No, not that! That doesn't matter. What if they start asking about her, and it reopens an investigation or something; my fingerprints are in there! Yours too! You went in there and touched everything... And then what if it all comes out about the business? The business and everything connected with it? What if it all comes out about me, her, him, you, the money...the meth, and me."

"My God Walt, shush. There is no investigation to re-open, it was an OD. And you said he wasn't a talker- _YOU_ said that."

"I know, and he's not, but,"

"My God Walt, shush. There is no investigation to re-open, it was an OD. And you said he wasn't a talker- YOU said that."

"I know, and he's not, but,"

"He's not talking to anyone about the business? Cause if he is, that is something I will _take care _of-"

"No, he's not talking!" _God! 'take care of'? Walt had suspected that there might be something more to Mike_, "But-"

"I checked the house already, but - anything else went on in there that I don't know about?"

_YES_

"NO, listen..." Mike wasn't letting Walt get a word in.

"No, you listen. You are paranoid Walt. I don't really see how this does have anything to do with the business. Or even with you. It was a personal matter - they took some heroin and got shot up and she died, that's generally what happens. Scrawny kids like them taking that stuff; it would have happened to him soon too."

"Mike..."

"I mentioned about it to that girl who works there, because I thought it would be helpful for Pinkman if she knew, alright? Thought maybe he'd get some extra understanding if they knew he was grieving. Because he was sad. Extra sympathy hugs or whatever. He seemed too shaken up to tell them anything about it himself. I just mentioned it. A personal favour from me. _Alright?_ That explain it for you?"

"You've made a problem Mike. This is a problem. It just is. I guess it can't be taken back now, but you should have talked to me about it first!"

"I knew that girl couldn't know already because she was so chipper. And it made sense you wouldn't talk about it in front of Pinkman. But this amazes me Walt - I really assumed that you'd tell them later about Pinkman's girlfriend yourself. I thought you'd tell it to the person in charge, or to his doctor - I mean it's pretty important - or don't you think so?"

"So you just assumed I told them about her? Why the hell would you assume I'd tell them about her!?"

"'_Her',' Her'_, you keep saying '_Her_'." Mike's tone changed completely,"Why are you obsessing over _HIS_ girlfriend like this? What the hell is really going down between you and Pinkman - this is disturbing Walt! I am really starting to wonder about you. She's dead! What about him? I don't get you. You took good care of your partner, I respect that. You want him to get better right? What do you think rehab is? It's therapy. And he's not really in there for drugs, is he? - Like you said, Pinkman's real problem is losing her, so, let HIM talk about losing her. Let him get treatment that he actually needs, if you really care about him."

"That is unfair! Of course I care about Jesse, you don't know half the things I've done for him-"

"Oh there it is, you remember his name now."

_"How dare you!"_

"Goodbye Walter. And my fingerprints _aren't_ in his house, I'm not some _amateur _like you."

Mike hung up on him.

Walt flicked his phone shut and left. He couldn't even slam the door on his way out of the building because it had some sort of damper on it. Fucking thing.

_"No, Jesse hasn't talked to me, at all. That man outside told me - your friend who came in with you?"_

_"Mike told you about Jane?"_

_"Was Jane her name? Oh my God. But yeah, he told me that when Jesse woke up, she was dead right next to him. That same morning, the same day he came here. I couldn't believe it, that's the saddest ever. And then he hid somewhere and tried to overdose too? So horrible. I told Adam, and he said Jesse would need special counselling, and everyone's being extra kind. Though, he said that we shouldn't talk to Jesse about her, unless Jesse starts first._

_I had to go, but Adam said, that the night staff said, that Jesse cried all night on the first night. I just feel so stupid - Adam told me before that I should try not to act so happy all the time, 'cause loads of people in here have tried to kill themselves and everything. And I've been doing that, I really have, because everyone in here is so hurt. But I was excited to see you and you seemed so happy, so I just thought it would be OK? Like I thought maybe he couldn't be that bad because you brought him in and you were happy._

_I mean, oh my God, I know you're really kind and everything; but you could have at least stopped me, Mr White - when I started jumping up and down about the baby. I mean, it all happened to him just that morning._

_I mean, Mr White, weren't you sad too? "_

* * *

Author Notes:

I'm not sure what the overall plan is with this, I'm just compelled to keep going, I was up till 4am (I'm so obsessed with BB right now I could explode ahhh!) I thought it would be interesting if Walt had a huge paranoid reaction to anyone talking about Jane, because of his guilt. Is Charlotte okay? I don't usually write OC's (ok, I don't usually write at all) she's not of importance but I just thought it would be horribly awkward for Walt if someone at the rehab centre knew him to create friction and just irritate him. Some Jesse POV in the next one.

I'm really curious what people think? I get nervous whenever I upload! Ahhh, and I started two more BB fics even though I have two to finish. I can't stop, I've gone nuts. I don't want to go to work I want to write my fics, wah. Thanks for listening.


End file.
